cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Real Robot (1989 Film)
''The Real Robot ''is a 1989 America-British Animated Family Film Which It is Directed by George Scribner. Plot Wally (Known as WALL-E) Who Is A New Adventure That Was Bulit By A UnNamed Human Parents Where They Lived In England. Cast * Frank Welker as Bugs/WALL-E (Sound And Screaming Only)/Flik The Rabbit (Squeak Only)/Baby Wally/Werewolf/Birds/Red Rabbit/Forest Animals * Jim Cummings as Railed Rabbit/Sorey Bird/Wally (WALL-E)/White Duck * Sterling Holloway as Wally (Singing Voice, This is a Last Role Before Retiring In 1986 And Then He Died In 1992) * Joey Lawrence as Young Wally (Same Voice)/Christopher Robin (In Forest) * Alec Baldwin as Flik The Rabbit/Pooh Bear on TV/A Robot on TV * Tress MacNeille as EVE/Little Robot/UnNamed Mother * Brad Garret as UnNamed Dad/Little Foe (EVE’s Dad)/Narrator * Tara Strong as Augie Foe * Richard Dean Anderson as Plumbot Master (First Voice Role For The Film) * Ringo Starr as Dapper Robot/Tigger (Sound/Roar)/Flik The Rabbit (Screaming)/Gregor The Blue Ant/Matthew Corbett On TV * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Red Rabbit (First Appearance as Red Rabbit Could, Speaking) * Peggy Mahon as White Bird/Miss Owl/Lil’ M-O Additional Voices: * Petula Clark * John Cleese * Clive James * Roy Kinnear * Joanna Lumley * Barry Norman * Twiggy * Peter Ustinov * Judi Dench * Les Dawson * Cheryl Baker * Bobby Ball * Roy Barraclough * Cilla Black * Tommy Cannon * Lorraine Chase * John Kaye Cooper * Barry Cryer * Jon Culshaw * Tracey Dawson * Ken Dodd * Bruce Forsyth * Hughie Green Scenes * We Get To See Baby Wally At The Beginning of the Film. * Young Wally is Playing Roses. * Christopher Robin is in The Forest. * Wally Pops His Head And Says “Hey Guys!” To Christopher Robin,Flik Rabbit,Miss Owl And EVE. * Wally is In the River, Porpusely He Is Fine. * WALL-E (Wally) Had A Bad Dream. * Wally (WALL-E) And EVE Were Together At The End of the Film. Transcript * The Real Robot (1989 Film)/Transcript Transformations * Little Foe Turns Into A Bird. * Flik The Rabbit Turns Into a Werewolf. * A Nurse And Doctor Took WereWolf to the Vets And The Gets a Serum to Return Flik Back To Normal. Good vs Evil * Wally (WALL-E) Purposely Goes For To Defeat Werewolf. Songs * “Sooty Theme“ by UnNamed British Artist * “Winnie The Pooh” by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman. * ”WALL-E (Intro)” By The Children Chorus * ”Happy Birthday, Wally” By UnNamed Father, UnNamed Mother And Little Foe * “Put On Your Sunday Clothes” (Instrumental) by Michael Crawford * “We Are The Bugs” by The Bugs * “Nothing’s Too Good for a Friend” by Wally And Augie Foe * “Eve? Where Are You?” By Wally (WALL-E) * “Somewhere Over The Rainbow“ By The Animal Chorus * “Only Takes A Moment“ By Michael Crawford * ”Nothing’s Too Good for a Friend (Reprise)” By Wally (WALL-E) And EVE Trivia * WALL-E (Wally) Sounds Like Winnie The Pooh From The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh. * Miss Owl Sounds Like Flo Shumway from ALF: The Animated Series. * Plumbot Master Sounds Like Angus MacGyver from 1985 TV Series. * The Bugs Also Appeared On The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh. * This Is Before The 2008 Events of WALL-E. * This is a Jim Cummings‘ First Film To Get a Voice of Wally. * The Young Version of Wally Sounds LIke Oliver from Oliver & Company. Gallery 283CB0F9-0310-4D43-8182-05DF9A9655D1.png Runtime 98 Minutes Release Date December 22 1989 Category:1989 films Category:1989 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney Movies Category:Disney Animated Films Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Winnie-the-Pooh films Category:WALL·E Category:1980s Cartoons Category:Cartoons Category:Films Category:Movies